


Of Love

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Transformers Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Based on spookyprime’s fusion of Knockout and Starscream. Koss is afraid of being a replacement and where he stands with Breakdown. Some feelings and a dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This marks my third Koss/BD fic. The three titles form a sentence. Koss is based on [spookyprime's](http://spookyprime.tumblr.com/post/155557944729/starscream-and-knockout-my-god-the-personal) Knockout and Starscream fusion from tumblr :'>
> 
> Song reference is [Sway by Julie London](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWNJmM8GLy0&index=5&list=PLLhQZOEGPll5S5J9g6MZWelBu-Oohwtbb)

The bedroom was dimly lit, adjusted low for the mood. Outside the ship rain pounded hard with the occasional rumbling of thunder. It was the morning after a movie marathon, Koss had stayed the night in Breakdown's room. They were currently sitting against the headboard leaning on one another, though really it was the blue bruiser sleeping on Koss's shoulder. 

Even if Koss had pictured the evening ending differently he was glad to see that he was making progress in his relationship with Breakdown. They were nothing official yet, but his feelings for wanting something more intimate had been reciprocated. It was exciting.

He gently pulled his legs up closer to his chassis and rested his head as he watched the current movie playing. A few comforters had been piled on Breakdown, Koss secretly trying to keep the bot from moving away in his slumber under the ruse of keeping him warm. They had gone through various types of movies, Koss finding romantic dramas the most interesting. He repeated their dialogue in hushed whispers, hoping to add to his growing amount of pick-up lines. It was funny to watch Breakdown get flustered, after all it was only fair when the blue bot made Koss feel things.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
_Bend with me, sway with ease_

The couple in the movie were finally alone, the music becoming more gentle and soft. Koss leaned farther into the holo screen, optics wide in curiosity. 

_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_

The two human women got quiet as a band from outside their hotel room played music, reaching into their conversation. They had just learned that they felt the same way for each other; they seemed so overjoyed. Koss peeked a glance at Breakdown and looked down at his claws.

Even these fleshies seemed to make relationships easy. The large seeker wondered if Knockout had found it to come naturally. Koss was a klutz, very uncertain in what to say but knew how he felt. He figured that was good enough, or at least that's what he tried telling himself. 

A sound he had never heard before suddenly came up. He looked up to see the humans holding each other, the way Koss liked to with Breakdown. The music was slow and sensual. He felt his chassis go warm and throat tingle as the two began to spin slowly, or waltz as they called it. 

"Oh Primus," whispered the seeker as he watched whatever courting ritual this was. It was absolutely fascinating.

It seemed to last forever as he memorized their footsteps. They kissed and Koss paused the movie. He had to try this out. 

Fast forward to the evening, where a worn out Koss followed by a miserable Airachnid and some sore vehicons shuffled through the halls. Their mission was successful, Koss being present alone brought its success and had exhausted himself boasting about it. Time had passed excruciatingly slow. He was careful not to waste a second during the mission, one of the most calm he's ever behaved. Being a bot that enjoyed getting his talons a little messy, it had been hard to resist. 

"Go report to Megatron for us. I'm too tired," whined Koss as he dropped his wings for emphasis. Of course the bot behind him did not buy the obvious lie. 

"Since when were you the generous type to let me take credit?" Airachnid questioned with hands on her hips. She could probably guess why, but making the big seeker admit seemed like fun.

"Unlike you I've got other bots to see," he said with a smug look.

Ouch. Irritated she countered back. "Oh please, he's probably hoping you turn back to Knockout."

That stopped Koss dead in his tracks. Airachnid bumped into his wings, and the vehicons shuffling behind them did so too. A suffocating tension consumed the hallway. She couldn't tell how badly she's angered him. Nervous, she took a step back. 

"Airachnid," he spoke in a low and dangerous voice. 

"Yes, Commander?" Maybe some manners would save her. The seeker's plates had flared up, large and intimidating. He turned past his shoulder and gave her the nastiest, most disgusted glare. 

" _ **I hate you**_ ," Koss growled before storming off, quickly making his way to his room. Confused but not going to question it, Airachnid went on her way to the command center, her spark laced with fear. 

Koss ferociously slammed his key code to get into his hab suite, holding his face as he vented harshly. He had never felt this riled up. He was used to personal attacks, insults even punches so hard it had cracked his plates in half; all kinds of pain. Why did this ache so much worse?

The poor seeker could not get into his room any faster, busting inside and going straight for his washroom. There he held himself steady over the sink, feeling uncomfortably hot. It had been weeks since he'd come into existence, and thousands of years his counterparts were alive. It felt like he carried the pain for all three of them at once. It was unbearable and suffocating. He could stand being hated. He could not handle being wished to have never existed. 

"She's wrong. She's lying! We know this... _I knows this!_ " 

He looked at his face in the mirror. Was it even his to call? Or was it Knockout's or Starscream's? These questions sunk the dagger deeper into his spark. The seeker did not feel rage. He felt absolutely miserable. 

His optics became blurry. He walked on over to his bed, feeling sick. Koss yearned for Breakdown. Admitting this, a whine escaped his mouth.Tears fell in his claws as he tried to give himself reassuring touches to his face. He didn't want to be alone. 

"Breakdown?" He whispered into his comm link, trying to hide his tearful voice. "Come to my room." A few agonizing seconds passed before he got a ping in response. 

"Hold on," said his partner. 

Koss dug underneath his blankets, wanting to hide the sorry state he was in. A bot of his standing shouldn't be so weak, he embarrassed himself. The tears kept coming, Koss not knowing what to do. He had never felt this way before. It frightened him. 

Another ping at the door before it flew open, heavy familiar steps approaching him.

“Koss? Is that you?” Breakdown asked worriedly as his gaze landed on the large shaking bundle of sheets. 

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Koss uttered as his voice broke into static. He covered his mouth, horrified.

“You’re crying. What happened?” 

“I’m a disgrace! Don’t look at me, sweetspark.”

“C’mon, out of there. I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

Surrendering, Koss let the blue bot pull the covers off his head. The seeker expected a look of annoyance, maybe even disdain. Instead he was greeted with a small smile.

“Why are you smiling? Do I entertain you?”

“You came out of the sheets. That’s good,” Breakdown informed as he gave a light touch to Koss’s wet face. The larger bot stared dumbfounded by the relief in his partner’s voice. It felt...nice to hear. He leaned into Breakdown’s touch, grabbing his hand so the bruiser held his cheek. Closing his optics tightly, his engine purred lightly at the sweet comfort. How could he doubt his Breakdown? He’d kick himself if he didn’t already feel so down.

“What happened Koss?” he asked in a gentle voice. The large seeker’s shoulders and wings rose up and down with Koss’s panicked breaths. He focused on the hands stroking his face and wiping his tears dry.

“Do you wish I was Knockout?”

The question surprised Breakdown, optics flying open. But he quickly shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Aren’t you mad I took him away? Don’t you feel at least a bit _upset_?” the weeping bot begged.

“You didn’t take anybody, Koss.”

“But-”

“You don’t need to be anybody but Koss. You’re happy with me, right?”

“Yes,” smiled the larger bot. Breakdown stroked at the seeker’s fins, giving a reassuring smile in return. “I’m happy with you too.”

The tears welled up in Koss’s optics again. But this time, he did not feel pain. His spark had stopped twisting, and his ventilation grew calm. He rested his helm on Breakdown’s chassis, letting out his pent up fears. Watching his strength, he lightly held his partner in an embrace. He could feel Breakdown relax into the hug, and the seeker felt even happier. 

“You don’t fear me. You scold me. You care about _me_ ,” Koss listed outloud. The blue bot nodded his head, continuing to stroke his helm and fins. The crying bot felt at peace with himself again.

“How do you feel now?”

“Loved.”

Breakdown laughed softly. The large seeker rubbed his helm into the blue shaking chassis adoringly. “I’m relieved to hear that.”

“You know what will make me feel better?”

“Hm? What’s that?”

Koss looked up to those lovely yellow optics. “If I tell you, you’ve got to agree to humor me.”

“Alright.”

“ _Yes_ ,” cheered Koss as he pulled himself up. A few shaky steps and he was back to standing proudly again. He rubbed at the dried tears from his faceplate with a quick stroke of his hand before taking Breakdown’s and leading them to one of the monitors on the wall. 

“It’s not another raid into the weapons room is it?”

“Nah. Tempting, but it’s dare I say much better.”

He clicked through the other night’s movie playlist, and scrolled the little tick over to where he remembered the music started. The screen was enlarged and the room’s lights dimmed significantly. A gentle pink and yellow light cast over their frames. He peaked from the far corner of his eye, Breakdown looked at the screen in wonder. He was stunning. 

“Have you ever danced?” He clicked play, and the movie continued with the scene he had been thinking about all day. The soft song played again. The seeker noticed the amused look in Breakdown’s optics.

“Heh. I have tried. Not really any good at it though.”

“Me neither,” smiled Koss as he gave a small bow of his helm to his blue bot. He held out a hand to Breakdown. “Would you dance with me, darling?”

_Make me thrill as only you know how_  
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

They intertwined fingers, a set of claws on Breakdown’s hip and a strong hand on Koss’s shoulder. The seeker could feel his face flush with warmth, and the same for his partner. A few experimental and clumsy steps before they got into a rhythm. They were both bad, stepping on one another every so often. Koss had never had so much fun. They laughed trying to keep up with the video.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_  
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

He felt the spark behind the blue bot’s chassis rumble happily along with his. Breakdown rested his helm on the seeker’s chassis, savoring every second. 

_Only you have that magic technique_  
_When we sway I go weak_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close, sway me more_

Even if he was fused, Koss was happy. The love was thrice as powerful in his spark.


End file.
